a raura story
by auslly-raura-lover- 101
Summary: ok so this is my first fan-fic hope you like it! what happens when Laura comes to visit Ross on tour a week out from his 18th birthday will there be some raura action read and find out raura smut ;) and fluff read at your own will rated M for a reason... love ya! #COMPLETE
1. the tour bus

R5/Raura Fanfic

It was an ordinary day on the R5 tour bus or was it. Ross was on his bunk make weird sounds lord knows what he is doing but he is always doing that so no one pays attention but today Ross left the stage in a hurry to get to his bunk which was weird but iam sure he is fine "OH MY GOD" rydel screamed as she saw Laura walk into the tour bus with her hands full of gifts but then we heard someone scream "H...HOLY...F...FUCK.." and a whole lot of panting we realised it was coming from Ross's bunk and then rocky and Ratliff started to climb to his bunk and opened it slightly to see Ross laying on his bed shirtless and breathing heavily. Rocky and Ratliff gasped in disgust and jumped down to see the family and Laura staring at them. "what's wrong" asked Laura? Rocky &amp; Ratliff lied "oh nothing Ross is just watching Romeo and Juliet again but just the more umm..." rocky said as he looked at Ratliff for a little help he was lost for words "the more intimate version that's all" Ratliff replied finishing rocky sentence. Everyone sighed in relief but what they don't know will shock them "Ross, Laura's here wanna say hi" stormie asked there was some movement then Ross climbed down from his bunk with half a shirt on and his fly down luckily no one but rydel and riker noticed Ross waved to Laura but before he could say anything .

Riker and rydel gave each other a knowing glance, Ross had done this before but never had he been caught by anyone but them which was good because they understood. Then they dragged Ross out of the room by his arms and took him to the back of the bus and closed the door so no one could hear what they were saying with that riker started "Ross you can't do that while we are here and you shouldn't especially when you don't even have music in the background to drown out the sound of well you " "yeh , you know that you can be loud and what if she heard you well...screaming and well you know, what do you think she will say" rydel said agreeing with rikers comment "and pull your fly up" rydel finished. Ross pulled up his fly "ok, ok I will be more careful just keep Laura away from me because right now isn't the best time considering her sexy outfit SHIT I JUST MADE IT WORSE and the fact that iam still very..." Ross was cut off by riker putting his hands over Ross's mouth to shut him up and both riker and Rydel nodded understandingly. They gave each other the(this-isn't-going-to-be-easy) look and walked out to the kitchen where the family and Laura are having a convo about how the concert went when Laura saw Ross she jumped out of her seat and ran to him and hugged him once he felt her body against his so many dirty thoughts ran through his mind and god damm he wanted to take her but he couldn't that is when he felt his jeans tighten and gave rydel and riker the (get-her-off-me-before-I-can't-hold-back-any-longer) look. (_Oh god she is so sexy ,oh god I hate these jeans they are so tight, man her skin is so soft and smooth I wonder what colour lingerie she is wearing no don't even go there, to late) _all these thoughts playing through his mind.

Ross's POV

"How about we go and get some ice-cream" riker asked trying to get Laura of me and it worked, then everyone nodded in agreement "yeh just give me one sec I need to change my shirt" I said desperately needing to change my pants but I wouldn't say that because everyone would get suspicious as to why I need to change out of perfectly good pants, oh what they don't know "hey can I use the bathroom" Laura said as rydel pointed to the bathroom. I got changed in to some much loser pants. I went to the bathroom, but when I opened the door I saw Laura with all her clothing on but her skirt was hiked up so you could see her thighs that just made these lose pants not so lose any more "Ross get out" Laura partially yelled. I stepped back admiring the view and then closed the door. Man this isn't going to be easy just then Laura walked out of the bathroom, I walked up to her and my arm brushed with hers I walked into the bathroom and did what I needed to do and no it wasn't jerking off iam not that dumb what if Laura was still in the bus. Then rydel knocked on the door "Ross come out we got to go and you better not be doing anything in there" I walked out of the bathroom "just because iam _'you know'_ right now doesn't mean iam going to do something about it" I replied, see what I mean, I can hold myself back you know 'sometimes' "good because we need to go and Laura told us that you walked in on her in the bathroom so I just wanted to make sure,ok" rydel said with that we walked outside when I noticed I didn't even change my shirt I hope no one realised. We arrived at the ice-cream shop and ordered our favourite ice-creams when Laura came and sat down next to me her hand brushed my thigh, iam keeping my cool. Then she sat on my lap, my eyes shot open straight away and riker noticed and gave rydel that (this-isn't-going-to-be-good-I-hope-he-can-hold-back) look and iam trying believe me iam she is just not making it easy. Just then she moved a bit so that her ass was right above '_my area' _"oh god" I mumbled rydel caught it she looked around to find a distraction she could use to get Laura off me .Laura then applied more pressure to _'my area'_ my eyes screwed shut. Oh she is not making this easy at all.


	2. the ice-cream shop

My hands instinctively went to her hips she applied more pressure to '_my area'_ iam officially hard I just hope she doesn't notice, she started to sway on my lap '_god damm this girl drives me crazy'_ she was now rocking back and forth in my lap "p...please...don't...do...t..That" I breathed I'am terrified that I can't control myself 'oh yeh she knew I was hard'. I muffled a moan and threw my head back, which was all I could do as she kept rocking back and forth on my lap. I think Rydel noticed, that was when I saw a flash oh no when, I looked around and saw Rydel with her phone out, yep she took a pic "where is riker" I asked "oh he went for a walk with rocky, Ratliff and dad **iam sending this pic to him now so he can make his way back fast"** Rydel said but whispered the last part so only I could hear. I nodded and shut my eyes again with my head back on the sofa lounge style chairs we were sitting on it was an 80s style ice-cream shop so no surprise there I sat like that as Laura was talking to my mum and rocking back and forth on my lap man the things that this girl can do.

Rikers POV

We were walking when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out to see a message from rydel I opened it to see a pic of Laura on top of Ross and Ross with his head rested on the back of the seat then there was a video of Laura rocking on Ross's lap as he muffled a moan and threw his head back bitting his lip. That was when I realized that rocky and Ratliff were watching too "shit we have to head back" I managed to say "ok, ok we should get back right away" rocky said so we ran as fast as we could to get back to the ice-cream shop when we arrived we went to our table. We took our seats I sat next to Ross with rocky and Ratliff "hey Ross you ok bro" I asked "mmm... umm yeh iam fine, she is just not helping at all riker, iam trying my best right now to just not rip every piece of clothing she has on , I really am" Ross replied iam not surprised "ok, ok I will tell rydel to get her off you just give me a sec" I said with that I pulled out my phone and texted rydel she replied with an_ ok _"hey Laura iam going to the shoe store across the street wanna come" Rydel said "oh, yeh sure Rydel why not" Laura answered, with that they got up and left once they left Ross opened his eye ,brought his head up off the back of the seat "guys excuse me while I go to the toilet" Ross said in a weird tone then he got up and left for the toilet.

Ross's POV

Laura got up and left and now I was heading to the bathroom my god I just wanted to take her right then and there. I wanted her to get off me but at the same time I wanted her to say on my lap rocking back and forth. I went to the toilet and came out to see rydel and Laura walking into the ice-cream shop I took my seat and Laura sat next to me she put her hand on my thigh and slowly moved up till her hand was on 'my area' which wasn't hard anymore till now she started stroking me as I bit my lip and threw my head back. The difference is this time no one could see what she was doing unless they looked under the table. She was talking to my family about something while stroking me faster I couldn't help but let out a rather loud moan Laura smirked when she heard me do that but my parents were looking at me suspiciously "Ross" my mum said "mmmm...yeh mum" I replied trying my best not to moan "Ross are you ok you seem to be doing that a lot today honey" my mum answered "oh, yeh iam just..mmm...fine" I said and as I continued to bit my lip as Laura continued to stroke me applying more pressure than before. "Oh...god..." I mumbled under my breath but Laura caught on to it and put her hands in my pants so now the only things from stoping her from touching my bare skin are my boxers. God damm she is good.


	3. awkward moment

Laura's POV

As soon as I touched Ross he went hard. I was filled with the sense of empowerment that I could do this to Ross out of all people. I stroked him and watched his body as I did so he threw his head back and bit his lip to muffle a moan so I went faster and then Ross let out a loud moan oh man I loved that I could do this to him. Then his mum interrogated him he slipped a few moans but I couldn't blame him I was stroking him faster and with more pressure. Then I heard him mumble "oh god" that comment got me all hot and bothered but I am an actor I can do this all day and act like it has no affect on me at all. Plus he started this in the first place it isn't my fault that he was jerking off when I walked into the tour bus and then he started to moan and that got me all well... bothered. When he walked in on me in the bathroom I saw that he was trying his best not to what it was he was thinking about, but I couldn't tell what so when we got here I wanted to test a theory and I was right he was horny very horny all I did was rock back and forth on his lap which felt amazing but I kept me act up while he moaned or threw his head back. So when we came back I wanted to mess with him a little more and that is why iam stroking is very hard and big member right now. God he looked so sexy when he threw his head back. "I..am..iam...gon...na...c." Ross moaned. Oh god I hope that is not what I think he is saying but just in case I dropped my fork under the table and acted like I was going to get it when I actually wasn't. I went under the table yep it is exactly what I thought he was going to orgasm but if his family new god not only will this be the most embarrassing moment of his life but they will kill him. Ross was gripping the fabric of the chairs as his head rested on the back of the booth as his body started to shake violently "lau...Laura" he breathed out he almost sounded like he wasn't able to speak . If I pulled down his boxers then he would explode under the table and then his family would know but if I keep his boxers on then he would explode in them and we are a good 20min drive away from the tour bus so no help there I guess iam going to have to do the unimaginable. I stroked him faster and with more pressure than ever before he moan some more and continued to shake. His member was in my mouth as he exploded filling my mouth and throat with a hot creamy liquid I swallowed expecting him to taste horrible but no he was sweet, leave it to Ross to be different. "Hey Laura you ok down there" asked Ratliff "oh yeh iam just fine" I said sounding very unconvincing, well what did you want me to say _oh yeh just fine I just finished swallowing down your brothers orgasm how bout you. _I picked up my fork released Ross's member from my mouth with a loud 'pop' sound great just what I needed, drag more attention to myself and pulled back up his boxers and pants. With that I got up from under the table and put the fork down next to me when Ross grabbed me and took me to a hallway in the shop.

Ross's POV

Oh my god iam going to cum "I...am...iam...gon...na...c" was all I managed to say I hope she got what I meant obviously she did she dropped her fork and when under the table and continued to stroke me faster and with more pressure than before god fuck I started to shake when I threw my head back "lau...Laura" I breathed barley able to speak as my eyes rolled to the back of my head and then screwed shut and her mouth was on me and she was sucking and swallowing away everything I released she pulled up my boxers &amp; pants and came up to the table with a evil smile on her face then realisation hit me she was messing with me well guess what it takes two to tango. I grabbed her and took her to the empty hallway I pushed her up against the wall. "pay back is a bitch you know that right Laura" I said in a husky tone and she nodded as I snaked one arm around her body I lifted one leg so that it sat on my waist and repeated this action with the other, her hands around my neck and my hands on both sided of her leaving her no escape that was when I kissed her hungrily, lustfully, passionately, lovingly. I don't even know if that is possible but that is what it felt like, her lips so soft and smooth and they tasted like coconut. I wanted to deepen the kiss so I bit her bottom lip she gasped in surprise 'works every time' I slid my tongue in her mouth and explored, she moaned and I smirked. I slid one hand down to her thigh until I felt the waistband of her panties I grabbed the waist band and pulled it and released it she winced in pain for a sec but then went back to kissing me so I slid my hand to her inner thigh when her breath hitched I could feel her heat and I haven't even touched he yet so I slowly moved my hand close to her core and started to rub she threw her head back it is a good thing iam taller than her because I wouldn't let her brake away from the kiss she moaned again with her eyes screwed shut she continued to moan I continued to rub I was covering Laura's body with my own so you couldn't see that I was rubbing her still. Then someone cleared there throat we broke away I stopped rubbing her making sure no one noticed and she fixed up her skirt when we looked up we saw my whole family there oh shit "ummm...how long have you guys been standing there" I asked a little nervous and embarrassed. "Umm let me think the whole time" Ryland replied, "oh and hi Laura" he finished. "Oh hi Ryland" Laura said while blushing crazily, "when did you get here Ryland" I asked "well like 10mins ago when I saw you guys getting comfy together in this hallway I told the rest of the family to come and they came to see what I was talking about and here we are" Ryland replied pointing at me and Laura. "Oh, ok then" then the lady on the megaphone spoke "ice-cream for R5" I totally forgot the whole reason we are even here is because we wanted ice-cream.


	4. the game

_**soooo i would like to say thanks for the reviews and this is chapter 4 **_

_**hope you like it :)**_

**Ross's POV**

We went and got the ice-cream and headed for the tour bus once we arrived we had finished our ice-creams and finished washing up. I was in the hall way and Laura was walking past so I took the opportunity "hey guys how about we play a game" I asked "like what" Laura said I walked up to her with a smirk on my face I pushed her up against the wall I rubbed her core without even bothering to tell her "how about we play tease Laura until she orgasms" I said in a rather husky tone with that I kissed her passionately then riker came in and we broke apart.

we eventfully agreed to play monopoly we sat at the dining table I sat next to Laura and rocky next to Ratliff and riker next to Rydel they were the closest to me and Laura probably because they wanted to make sure we don't do anything but I can put it past them and they will never know. So the game started and I put my hand on Laura's thigh and slowly moved it closer to her core and started to rub really fast "oh...my...god...Ross." Laura moaned oh god I love it when she does that I went a little slower and when I looked up I saw my whole family staring at me with questionable glares "Ross what are you doing" asked my dad I laughed mischievously "nothing, why?" I replied "oh I don't know maybe because Laura just screamed oh my god Ross" rocky said trying to imitate Laura "I swear iam not doing anything right Laura" I answered and then looked at Laura "oh...ooo...umm yeh he isn't doing anything" she said trying to muffle moans between words god damm it why does she have to be so sexy.

Laura's POV

Ohh god damm Ross maybe I shouldn't have messed with him "oohhh" I tried to muffle my moan but he was rubbing to fucken fast and I couldn't say anything in front of his family so instead I bit my lip trying muffling my moans and threw my head back on the chair and stayed like that till it was my turn. "Laura you're up aren't you" Ross said with an evil smile on his face he started to rub faster as I sat up he spread my legs wider. "Ooooohhhhh...my...god...ROSS...stop...iam gonn...gonna...c...c...Cu...ohhh...ROOOOOOSSSS" I didn't care if I embarrassed myself in front of his family I was going to cum and he needed to either stop or go down on me in a few seconds Ross got what I was trying to say and picked me up while still rubbing just not as fast. Once it was visible to the family what Ross was doing the all gasped in utter shock but I was ok with it because I was in heaven. Ross then carried me to his bunk and continued to rub faster and faster he didn't bother closing the door, he pulled down my underwear and I gasped at the touch of his mouth on me as he sucked up all of my pre-juices and that sent me over the edge "OH...MY...FUCKEN...GOD...RR...RO...OOO...OSS...SSSS" I moaned as I went over the edge. Once I finished and calmed down Ross was hovering over me with a lustful look somehow my underwear was back on and my skirt was back in place I truly didn't care.

Ross leaned down and kissed me very passionately our lips moved in sync as did our body's I opened my mouth slightly which allowed Ross to snake his tongue through my lips and explore as our tongues fought for dominance someone yelled "Ross get off her" he didn't respond and kept kissing me. Till we were pulled apart by his family "what the fuck" Ross yelled as he got off the ground and walked over to me he picked me up and pulled me in to a hug and didn't let go but I was fine with it that is when I realised Ross had no shirt on I guess he took it off some time when I _blacked out_ so to say "why did you pull us apart" I asked "well how do we put this umm you know how we were in the ice-cream shop well someone got a video of you rocking back and forth on Ross's lap and Ross moaning as you did so and when you two were up against the wall and your legs were wrapped around Ross's waist and you two were kissing, someone got that too" riker finished completely ignoring the fact that Ross just swore at him as Rydel turned on the TV and played the video for me and Ross to see. "Can't we deal with this in the morning please" Ross said as he released me from the hug and grabbed his shirt. "I can take the video track down the person who shot it and then mess with the video to make it look like an edit" Rydel said me and Ross nodded in agreement "I will get right on it before this video goes viral" Rydel responded "thanks del" Ross said. "it's ok guys but umm do me a favour don't do any more of those scenas while the family is around" Rydel asked I was blushing like crazy remembering what happened like 15mins ago and earlier today in the ice-cream shop.


	5. romeo to juliet

**new chapter yay!**

Laura's POV

When suddenly I felt a warm pair of strong arms around my waist it was Ross he then spun me around "Laura would you do the honour of being my Juliet" once I realized what Ross had just asked me I was so happy I couldn't speak so instead I showed him my answer I stepped up on my tiptoes and leaned in till my lips met his it was a sweet and slow kiss full of love and passion I know it sounds cliché but it is true. All I could feel were his lips on mine the world stopped for that moment and fireworks went off like it was New Years Eve.

Ross's POV

I asked her to be my girlfriend and she didn't say anything I knew I shouldn't have done that iam so stupid I ruined everything but when she leaned up and kissed me she changed my mind about that one. It was a slow and sweet kiss it felt amazing her lips tasted so sweet like strawberries, fireworks when of through my whole body_ (why didn't I feel this before I guess it was because we were well...hormonal) so to say _and it was like no one was in the room with us like it was just me and her in this moment forever till someone cleared there throat and me and Laura broke apart slowly I leaned my forehead against hers "that was incredible and amazing" Laura said trying to catch her breath "amazing and incredible are an understatement" I replied as well still trying to catch my breath "and if your still wondering YES I will be your Juliet as long as you'll be my Romeo" Laura said as she finally started catching her breath. "oh trust me iam pretty sure you answered his question" Ratliff said laughing because he was referring to the kiss "do you too even need oxygen" Rocky said referring to how long we kissed without having to brake it and everyone started laughing as me and Laura starting blushing at the thought of that amazing kiss that just happened like 2mins ago. "Ok, ok I think we should go to bed that is enough of teasing Ross and Laura for one day" my mum said "oh trust me they do that to each other enough" riker said. All of us started to laugh then headed to our bunks "hey Laura are your parents ok with you staying here" Rydel asked "yeh they are fine with it" Laura responded "oh, ok cool so where you sleeping" Rydel said "oh umm well I 'am not sure it is up to you guys" Laura replied as she looked at all of us for an answer "umm she can sleep with me" I said maybe a little to excited "well I guess but **don't try anything**" riker responded "trust me I won't we will be too loud and wake you guys up iam how dumb do you think iam" I said "do you really want me to answer that" riker replied, "no" I said in mocking tone "good because I have a feeling that would be a really long answer" rocky said sounding tired. "hey Laura you coming" I said gesturing to the bed "oh yeh sure" she said as she started walking to the bed then got in and snuggled under the blanket "you coming" she said mocking me then patting to the spot next to her "you know Laura if we learnt one thing today it is that I don't like to be teased isn't that right" I responded then she nodded "yeh, but if I like teasing you" she said in smart tone "well then , it takes two tango doesn't it Laura" I said (in-a-matter-fact) tone "yeh, but..." I cut Laura of by kissing her sweetly and passionately when she moaned into the kiss pretty loudly I might add someone turned the light on I didn't pay any attention it was probably rocky getting a snack when like second later which was actually 5mins later someone cleared there throat and my legs were tangled with Laura's so when we broke apart I fell off the bed and onto the ground I looked up to see Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland and my parents with the (what-do-you-think-your-doing) look on their faces I know how this looked I was in nothing else but boxers with my hair a complete mess because when me and Laura were kissing she tangled her hands in my hair so it was a mess and Laura only had shorts and a tank top on which was hiked up so you could see her stomach I guess it was from all the moving "it is not what it looks like" I said trying my best to not sound like I like the idea of me and Laura in bed. "Oh yeh it doesn't look like you two were trying something when we told you not to" Ryland replied.

**I WILL UPDATE A NEW CHAPTER SOON BUT REVIEW OK **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT :)**


	6. we weren't trying anything

**sorry for such a short chapter but i have a lot of assessments due in the next week, so i wont update for a week or maybe less if i get all of my work done but none the less i hope you like this chapter!:)**

Ross's POV

"Oh yeh it doesn't look like you two were trying something when we told you not to" Ryland replied. "ok I know what it looks like but it is not cross my heart and hope die may I never feel like this about Ross if I'am telling you lies" Laura said in all honesty "ok, ok I believe you but can you keep it down we are all tired and tomorrow is our only day off stage and rehearsal our only day to relax" Rydel said in a sweet tone. Me and Laura nodded understandingly then everyone went to bed.

**The next day**

"Hey guys get up rani and calum are here" Stormie said, Ross fell off the bed and Laura started laughing hysterically like it was the funniest thing in the world "good morning love birds" rani said from the other side of the tour bus but then Laura got up and helped Ross up and then walked to the kitchen were the family and rani and calum were "oh... so you told them about us" Ross asked putting himself some cereal "oh yeh we told them, we told them every little detail" Rydel replied in a smart tone "what do you mean every little detail Rydel" Laura asked trying her best not to sound like she enjoyed yesterday "ummm exactly that every little detail" Rydel replied happily "yep everyyyy littleee detail Mr. and Mrs. cant keep their hands of each other" rani said "hey if you saw what she did yesterday you wouldn't keep your hand off her too, it took a lot to try but she can tease which didn't help my case anyway" Ross responded in a (matter-of-fact-tone) "ok fine but don't try any of that while we are here we don't want to see that" calum said "yeh I think we are good I think we got it out of our systems" Laura replied "oh honey you won't be able to walk when I've got it out of my system" Ross said in a (smart-ass) tone then Riker and Rydel both slapped Ross on the back of the head for his smart ass not needed comment. "But now you are like Austin to his ally" calum said pointing at Ross and Laura while also trying his best to get off the sexual subject "yeh and like ally to her Austin" Laura said as she walked over to Ross and hugged him. "so love birds where are we going, oh and Rydel nice job making that video look like an edit" rani said in a happy tone "wait you told them about that too" Ross stated in a surprised tone "told them no, we put it up on the plasma and let them see for them self's" rocky replied in a smart tone "but Rydel did an excellent job on making it look like an edit" riker pointed out "really let's see that again but this time the edited version" rocky said "wait ,what you kept the non edited version to" Ross said in (come-on-seriously) type of tone "well...yeh I had to I want to show it to you future kids" Rydel said very happy "and judging by that video your definitely going to have future kids" Ratliff said while trying not to burst out laughing but rocky couldn't hold back he bursted out laughing with Ryland. "How did we get back on this subject...where are we going" Laura said "well it is up to you guys where do you want to go" Stormie said "umm...how about we go to Disney land" Ross said happily like a child "well if you want to but don't forget we are surrounded by kids and fans are you sure you can control yourself if you saw Laura eating a lollypop" riker said smirking "I'am sure I can control myself" Ross snapped back "not what you did yesterdayyyy..." rocky said in a high pitch tone "oh shut up rocky" Ross said "ok ok can we just go to Disney land but no lollypops Laura" Ross said happily

**oh and on a good note review :)!**


	7. Disney land

**ok here is another chapter because i felt like updating stuff school it can wait**

**enjoy :) **

Ross's POV

"umm...how about we go to Disney land" Ross said happily like a child "well if you want to but don't forget we are surrounded by kids and fans are you sure you can control yourself if you saw Laura eating a lollypop" riker said smirking "I'am sure I can control myself" Ross snapped back "not what you did yesterdayyyy..." rocky said in a high pitch tone "oh shut up rocky" Ross said "ok ok can we just go to Disney land but no lollypops Laura" Ross said happily "why not I like the big lollypops" Laura said while smirking at Ross "can we please get going go and get ready and we will meet you all outside" mark said wanting to leave "yep were going" rocky said while he and Ratliff were laughing about something Ryland just told them. After everyone got ready they left to Disney land.

Once they got to Disney land everyone was excited even though they have been there before it was always fun and they were together so when it comes to them anything and I mean anything and everything can happen. . Rocky saw a candy shop and started jumping around like a baby "mum! Mum we have to go in to the candy shop" rocky said while jumping when Ratliff joined in with him "please, please!" rocky and Ratliff said in sync "ok, ok boys you can go but were all coming with you" Stormie said "uugggg...fine, hey Laura" rocky said with a smirk on his face when he called Laura "yeah rocky what's up" Laura replied happily while they walked into the candy shop "hey do you see that lollypop do you want it" Rocky asked mischievously "ummm... Why rocky what do you have in stall for me" she replied catching on to his mischievousness "well I say we mess with Ross lets show him how he can't control himself around you" rocky said smartly referring to earlier this morning "what about the fans and kids" Laura replied disappointed that she couldn't go through with the plan

"well they will think that you are just eating a normal lollypop and Ross won't do anything unless you two are alone trust me it will be fine" rocky said happily because he knew he just solved her problem "well let's get that lollypop" they brought the lollypop and came out side to the family who just walked out of the candy store them self's "umm...Laura what are you eating" rani asked "oh you mean this big, hard and nice strawberry flavoured lollypop" Laura replied acting all innocent "oh no you don't , don't mess with Ross like that he will do something and I don't want to see that" rani responded completely disgusted by the idea of Ross and Laura her two co-stars and best friends having a make out session in front of her, it sent shivers down her spine "oh come on rani don't you want to mess with Ross your always happy to do it on set" Laura said "well yeh that is because I mess with him in a completely non-sexual way" rani snapped back "ok well don't you want to see what I can do to him come on it is fun to watch and you know it" Laura said knowing very well that she had already won the argument

"ok,ok I admit it is pretty fun to watch you can continue the plan" rani said "what plan" Rydel said with a questioning glare "ummm...well Laura is going to mess with Ross and prove that he can't control himself around her" rani said in a mischievous tone"cool so you're just going to suck and lick that big lollypop" Rydel said loud enough for Ross to catch on to the last part while the rest of the boys excluding Ross were smirking because they knew what was going on because rocky told them off course eventually they would notice but rocky told them anyway. Ross was staring at Laura as she continued to suck and lick the lollypop and he could feel his jeans tighten but just tried to ignore it.

Ross's POV

Oh my god I need to get that lollypop out of her hand. "Shit" ok from now on iam wearing loser pants when iam around Laura and who let her buy that lollypop anyway, I could of sworn I said no lollypops. Laura is walking up to me I better sit down, she came up to me at Mickey's bench chair in the tomorrow land and sat next to me she put her hand on my upper thigh I'am ok I think. she started sucking it farter I shut my eyes so I couldn't see her and sat further back on the bench but I guess she notice because she made the 'pop' sound followed with 'mmmmmmmm' and you get it, anyway her hand hiked further up my jeans so now her hand was close to 'my area' but not on it and now iam hard like come on iam in jeans and in Disney land surrounded by people who are paying close attention to me because I'am with Laura and, me with her is as rani and calum say RAURA that is our ship name it is cute but if anyone takes a picture of me and zoom in onto my pants there is no doubt in my mind that they will notice that huge bulge like have you seen me I'am just going to cross my legs and hope no one notices I opened my eyes to see Laura right next to me still eating that lollypop "oh, hey you okay there" Laura said with a wide grin on her face "oh, yeh just fine" I replied trying to calm down. She moved her hand on to my area "fucken hell" I hissed so to say, she just left her hand there and didn't move it a bit. I threw my head back when she teasingly moved her hand in an up and down motion painfully slow.

**oh and review :)**


	8. god damm lollipops

**new chapter yay! I know it is short but i have a lot on these next few weeks but that doesn't mean i wont update it just means i might take a little longer to update **

**enjoy :)**

Ross's POV

She moved her hand on to my area "fucken hell" I hissed so to say, she just left her hand there and didn't move it a bit. I threw my head back when she teasingly moved her hand in an up and down motion painfully slow. "Ohhh Laura please don't do that" I said as I threw my head back, she put her hand in my boxers allowing her to touch my bare skin and was moving faster now "oh come on you and I both know we can't do anything else and you might be telling me** no** but your body keeps on telling me **yes**" she said shiftily as, she moved her hand a little faster. Now iam throbbing, which means she is right my mind keeps on telling her **no** but my body seems to be telling her** yes** but who can blame me. Either way we should stop this we are in Disney land for heaven's sake "Laura can you tease me when we get home like right now isn't the best time or place" I said hoping she would stop but at the same time not, dose that even make sense, she started to go faster and applied more pressure "fuck Laura I mean it stop otherwise the headlines for tomorrows new will Ross lynch and Laura marano fucking each other at Disney land" I said and hell I meant it "shit" now I was gripping the arm rest and the edge of the bench as well "iam telling you someone is going to notice sooner or later you have to stop because if you don't stop what you start I won't be able to stop when I need to" I said in a husky tone "ok Ross if you say so" Laura said as she started to move her hand faster and faster then out of nowhere she stopped , she fucken stopped "fuck" I practically screamed drawing some attention but no to worry they moved along with their things after a moment "what is wrong Ross" Laura said in an innocent tone.

Like she doesn't know, she knew I was edging close and she stopped then I remembered something "Laura iam 18 in a week and you're going to pay for that" I said with a smirk on my face and also trying to catch my breath I meant every word iam 18 in a week and well she is already 18 so I don't have to worry about a thing well except how iam going to get my family to leave me and Laura alone for the night but I will figure it out later, I have a week to plan. "oh Ross just cause your 18 now doesn't mean you get to have me, you have to work for me" Laura said seductively "oh honey I will have you any way I will trust me, get all your rest this next week because you're going to need a lot of energy on my 18th birthday oh and practice walking while you can because after that night you won't be able to walk so make the most of it Laura" I said shiftily well what can I say she started it and is still eating that god damm lollypop. "Oh hey Ross you look sort of well... pissed what's up" riker said with a smart ass smirk on his face "umm... did you just see what just happened" I said finally catching his breath "see it yes! Tape it and send it to the whole family, yes! And laughed about it, yes! answer your question yet" riker said in a shifty tone I have been hearing a lot of that today "hey Ross enjoying yourself" rocky said happily "yep iam happy completely and utterly happy ,how about you" I replied reluctantly " well iam happy so clap along if you feel like a room without a roof" rocky sung " because iam happy , clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth" riker joined in with rocky as they sang the song in sync with Ratliff tapping the beat on his lap and then Rydel, rani,calum,me and Laura joined in and sang

"_Because iam happy,_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you, _

_Because iam happy, _

_Clap along if you feel like that what you want to do_

_Here comes bad news talking this and that, (yeh) Rydel sung that part _

_But give me all you got don't hold it back, (yeh) Rydel sung that part_

_Well I should probably warn you I will be just fine, (yeh)_

_No offence to you don't waste your time, here's why _

_Because iam happy"_

Once we heard the clapping behind us we turned around to see a small crowd happily smiling "oh tanks we do that a lot it, is a habit" riker said sincerely "your awesome" someone screamed "R5 ROCKS" someone else yelled then we all took a bow and went on with our day at Disney land and yet somehow Laura is still eating that fucken lollypop.

**review hope you liked it :) **


	9. flashbacks with paybacks part 1

**YOOOO GUYS GUESS WHAT! YEP ANOTHER CHAPTER ! IAM HYPO SO I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER WHOOOOO! SEE WHAT I MEAN :)**

A few hours later

"Guys dinner is ready" Stormie screamed "were coming" everyone replied slowly walking to the kitchen looking like they just woke up "ok since we are all tired I guess no one is getting my famous homemade custard pie for dessert" Stormie said happily, everyone's faces lit up even Laura, rani and calum who have only eaten that famous pie once or twice. "And we are up" rocky yelled as everyone sat down at the table more lively and ready to eat dinner and especially dessert.

"ok if you guys don't eat all your veggies you're not getting dessert and Ross if you complain one more time about how much food I put you, iam taking your guitar away for a week" Stormie said firmly "but mum..." Ross replied in a childish tone but was cut off "no buts young man, eat your dinner" Stormie said happily picking up the dishes of everyone who had finished eating dinner and were happily waiting for their famous dessert "oh and no one is getting dessert until Ross is done being stubborn and eats his dinner" Stormie said obviously eager to get Ross to finish his meal "oh but mum that's not fair" Ryland said "it is fair if I say it is" Stormie replied "dad..." Ryland said in a childish tone almost mimicking what Ross had done earlier "iam sorry boys but mum gets what mum wants I have no say in this one" mark replies happily agreeing with his wife **(mark is their dad if you didn't know that already cough... **_**alitia**_**! )**.

"Alright I will eat my dinner but I want to ask you guys something" Ross said giving up because he wasn't going to win this, "yeh sure go ahead" Stormie replied "umm well you all know iam 18 in a week, well..." Ross said trying to find the words that wouldn't create suspicion... "spit it out already" rocky said while smirking, he had a hunch as to what Ross might ask "ummm...can me and Laura have the night alone" Ross spat out all at once he figured it was no or never "well actually... yeh you can and speaking of the week coming up I have decided that we all should have it off I already fixed it all up with the fans and the arenas" mark said happily "oh and while we are on the subject yes Ross you can have the night alone and I booked us a hotel to stay at for the week in a nearby city so on your birthday we will be at the hotel and we won't be on the road till the next morning so you and Laura can sleep in because you'll both be tired" Stormie said happily Ross and the rest of them gave Stormie the (what-in-the-world) sorta look "what, iam a mother I had a hunch he would ask, so I prepared in advance no biggie" Stormie said smartly then Ross got up and walk to his mum and hugged her "I love you mum" Ross whispered sweetly in his mums ear truly grateful that she is his mother "I love you too sweetie, but you're not getting out of eating your dinner" Stormie whispered back Ross groaned then nodded understandingly and went back to his seat to finish eating his dinner.

Once Ross finished his dinner Stormie put out her famous pie and everyone dug into it like they have never seen food in their lives. "That was amazing" Ratliff and rocky yelled "yeh best pie ever" Ryland said. Stormie packed up the table with the help of everyone and they all went and sat down "hey, how about that we are early on schedule we are going to make it to the hotel a few hours early" mark yelled from where ever in the tour bus he was "cool" riker yelled back "guys I think we should go to bed and get a good night sleep we have a big week ahead of us especially _cough..._Ross_...cough..._Laura_..Cough... I think I have a cold coming on" _Rydel said while laughing and the hole family laughed with a long, at once they all agreed with her and headed to their bunk beds, it has been a long day for all of them and they all needed a rest especially Ross after all the hell, pleasurably, enjoyable hell, but still hell none the less that Laura put him through. They all snuggled up in their blankets and Ross snuggled up to Laura and let sleep slowly take over their bodies.

The next morning

"Guys get up we are almost at the hotel" mark yelled Ross and Laura jumped out of bed Ross went to the bath room and Laura went to the kitchen. Ryland was walking past Ross's bunk when he saw a wired looking area in the sheets he was curious so Ryland decided he wanted to investigate further "ewwww..." Ryland yelled "what, what" rocky yelled back at Ryland as he walked up to Ross bunk "guys what in all of America did you too do last night" Rydel yelled, Ross walked into the kitchen and once ross and laura both registered what everyone was talking about, they spun their heels in the direction of Ross's bunk only to find how obvious their actions last night were "oh, no" Ross mumbled to Laura "shoot" Laura mumbled back to Ross, trying her best not to swear

Flash back time (flash back to last night)

...

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I LEFT YOU AT A CLIFFY IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS IT MEANS CLIFFHANGER **

****OH AND IF YOUR WONDERING WHO ALITIA IS SHE IS A FRIEND OF MINE****

**HEY GUYS LOOK I DON'T MEAN TO BE RUDE TO ANYONE BUT ANY BITCH WHO DECIDES TO PUT PEOPLE DOWN BECAUSE THEY ARE MISERABLE I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU FIRST MAYBE YOU SHOULD LOOK AT YOUR SELF FIRST BECAUSE THAT'S NOT RIGHT. I WRITE FAN FICTION SO I CAN GET AWAY FROM THE BULLSHIT AND DRAMA AND HEARTACHES BECAUSE A LOT OF SHIT HAS HAPPENED TO ME IN MY LIFE, IF YOU ONLY KNEW HOW IT FEELS TO BOTTLE UP EVERYTHING AND KEEP IT IN. WELL ONE DAY TRY LOSING PEOPLE YOU LOVED ONES THAT YOU WERE CLOSE TO AND BOTTLE ALL YOUR EMOTIONS UP AND THEN TELL ME HOW THE FUCK YOU FEEL AND I KNOW THAT IAM NOT PERFECT BUT AS MY FATHER TELLS ME MONEY CANT BY CLASS AS FOR THE REST OF YOU LOVE YOU BUT THAT PERSON WHO PUT THAT REVIEW UP THINK BEFORE YOU DO ANY THING BECAUSE YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHO YOU MIGHT HURT CAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO I HAVE A RIGHT TO SAY SHUT THE FUCK UP !**

****OH BY NOW THE REVIEW IS NOW BEEN TAKEN DOWN I DON'T LIKE THAT TYPE OF PUBLICITY ****

********R&amp;R IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS IT MEANS READ &amp; REVIEW LOVE YOU ALL 3 :) !********


	10. flashbacks with paybacks part 2

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT LOVE YA :) !

Flash back time (flash back to last night)

"Laura you up" Ross whispered " " no response. Ross then got up and headed to the bathroom when Laura opened her eyes and looked around then she got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water but made sure to be very quiet so she wouldn't wake anyone up. Laura then sat down at the dinner table and drank her water slowly when she heard to bathroom door open she knew it was Ross coming out of the bathroom. Then at that sudden moment an idea popped into her head.

Ross's POV

I was walking to my bunk when I heard a sound coming from the kitchen but chose to ignore it and just go to sleep. I hopped into my bunk when I noticed its emptiness wait ,what empty where's Laura "Laura" I whispered so if she was close by she could hear me "yeh Ross" she replied but I still couldn't tell where on the tour bus her voice was coming from "where are you Laura" I whispered back to her " Ross let's play a game" Laura whispered smartly I didn't have to see her to know that there is a smirk plastered on her face right now "really Laura right now in the middle of the night you want to play a game" I whispered back in the direction of the kitchen because that's where I think she is or she could be near rikers bunk, ok it is pitch black in here and the middle of the night don't judge "yeh I want to play hide and seek but with a twist if you find me you get a surprise" Laura said a little louder than expected "Laura really, uugggghh ok fine" I started to walk towards the kitchen when I heard her footsteps walking behind me. how did she do that I turned around when I felt her hand on my upper thigh wait, what "Laura don't even think about it" I said as she moved her hand closer and closer to 'my area' "Laura iam being serious" I whispered in complete worry. it's not that I don't like where she is going with this, it's just that she always chooses the wrong time to do it and I know she does it on purpose too, _like why wouldn't you decide to play a game of hide and go seek with a little twist (cough...make...out...session) in the middle of the night, while its pitch black and you are surrounded by your family who are fast asleep and completely oblivious to your actions is great, just great, isn't it! _"Laura stop it" I whispered I need to keep my voice down because rikers bunk is right next to the kitchen and if he wakes up lord help us he gets pretty grumpy when he is woken up out of his sleep specially at night and iam trying to be as quite as possible but Laura is ummm "oohhh Laura...stop it please" I whispered to her

Laura's POV

Man I love making him beg, its so much fun "f...f...Fuck Laura please were going to wake up the family" he said breathless "oohhh poor Ross do you want me to stop" I whispered seductively in his ear while unbuttoning his belt buckle and unzipping his pants slowly to make sure that he could feel the vibrations then slowly pulled his pants and boxers down and then stroking his hard member very fast "yes...no..Yes...Laura... you know I don't want... You to stop... but you have to... please were going... to...to... wake the family" he said with his heads against the wall and his back arched towards me. His body is practically begging for more who knew I could make Ross lynch beg me to stop messing with him on the R5 tour bus in the middle of the night **'woo point for Laura'** yep this is something I look forward to doing to Ross in the near future. Then we heard a noise it came from the bunk area so I stopped stroking Ross and pulled my hand away, he then pulled up his boxers and pants. I looked up at Ross he looked like he wanted to kill someone like seriously if looks could kill I would be dead he started smirking that can only mean one thing **payback time **'crap' I ran as quietly as I could but I don't care if I wake the family I don't think they are able to do to me what Ross can so **run** was what iam doing I no longer hear anyone behind me so I turned the corner and stopped I was , panting iam quite out of breath but my main issue is where in all of America did Ross go to. Just then someone came running at me and grabbed both my hands and pinned them above my head then pinned me to the wall "shhhhh Laura be a good girl and stay quiet for me" Ross whispered in my ear in a beep husky tone, he then picked me up and took me to the bunk area and laid me down on the floor "Ross what are we doing here the whole family's here we'll wake them up" I whispered to Ross "well then you have to be extremely quiet don't **you** Laura" Ross said with a smirk on his face oh no no he better not be doing what I think he is. Ross then grabbed my hands then tied them up to the metal poles on the side of the bunks "that's so you can't do anything to me" he said with a smirk plastered on his face "Ross please not here" I said with a pout "no, no, no Laura we are doing this right here right now weather you like it or not _**(breath) **_you're a smart girl but you can be stubborn when I tell you to stop I hoped you would listen but stubborn you wants to mess with me, now it's my turn to be stubborn" Ross said smartly, he then pulled down my shorts and then came up to my face "Laura you know what turns me on the most" he said slowly inching his hand closer and closer to my core, he then captured my lips with his as he rubbed my core "Ross...s..Stop... please...ohhhhhhh...Ross...were...going.. To..Wake...them...up" I managed to get out before Ross smashed his lips into mine as he continued to work on my lower half. I so wanted to be mad at Ross for no listening and being so egoistic but I can't stay mad at him for longer than a second. "The thing that turns me on the most is when a hot sexy girl such as your self is completely soaked through her panties" Ross said against my lips...

_**(there is more but I have you know I didn't right the parts where they are doing specific...stuff that involves touching the lower half of the body, but my sis did and she is very comfortable in writing stuff like that but she wrote that part for this chapter only then gave it me to fit into the story speaking of which lets get back to that shall we) **_

**Present time **

"Ross, Laura are you two even on earth with us" rani and calum said waving their hands in front of our faces "Ross why is your shirt on the floor pick it up" stormie said sternly "umm where is it" Ross asked "ohhh right over there next to Laura's shirt" stormie said then gave Ross a weird look "oh yehhhhhhh I will go get that" Ross said hoping no one notice that Laura's shirt was there too "so what did you two to last night" Rydel asked knowing they were trying to avoid the subject _**not any more**_ "ummm...we..We...played hide and seek" Laura said doing her best not to stutter that wasn't a complete lie they did play hide and seek she just left out the part where she and Ross where messing around with each other. To Ross, Laura was a hot little not innocent girl _(at times)_, who was amazingly talented and sexy but sometimes she could be a little vixen but to the world Laura was a talented singer and actor who could be innocent and shy at times and that's not completely true but most of that is she can be shy but also fun she has many layers and some only Ross gets to see

**Flash back to last night (again)...**

_**hahahahahahahahahahaha let me finish laughing-wait-wait- okay done**_

_**i would like to thank everyone for all the reviews lol lave ya :)**_


	11. flashbacks with paybacks part 3

**okay first iam sooooooooooooooo sorry for making you guys wait so long i really am i just have had alot on my plate lately so iam sorry but i have a new chapter on here now so **

**enjoy :) love ya !**

**Flash back to last night **

"The thing that turns me on the most is when a hot sexy girl such as your self is completely soaked through her panties" Ross said against Laura's lips. "Ross iam burning stop" Laura said louder than she meant but Ross really isn't helping her right now

Ross could feel her heat as he took her shirt off and flung it across the bus to who knows where and even though she was begging him not he was going to, he finally understood why Laura would mess with him, in the wrong place and, at the wrong time. Not only did he get pleasure from her but he got pleasure from seeing the effect he has on her it's like winning a bet but with no clothes on and a lot more of a rush (so to say).

Ross chuckled to himself as he started to trail slow sensual kiss along Laura's jaw line and neck. Ross then untied Laura's hands "thanks" Laura mumbled as she let her hand go straight to his hair and play with his perfect locks of blonde hair while he was kissing her but then he stopped right at her pulse point letting his teeth slowly graze over it the he sucked on her soft beautiful skin "Ross your...your...going to...leave...a...a...hickey" Laura said as her breaths became sorter and shallow. Ross continued his work on her sweet spot to be honest he didn't mind leaving a hickey on Laura where everyone could see it; it just turned him on even more if possible.

Ross then grabbed Laura and lifted her on to his bunk which was only a few feet away his lips still placed on her neck he laid her down and went back to doing his magic. He continues to suck on her sweet spot when he looked up and saw that she was bitting her lip trying not to let out her moans of pleasure but Ross wanted to hear her moan.

One thing about Ross is he gets what he wants, his hands slowly trailed back down to her nether region. While his sweet lips were still working on her neck. He wanted her to scream his name but that part will have to wait till later on in the week when his family is not around, his hands were on her core she whimpered the second she felt Ross's hand move in a confident circular motion over and over.

Ross then moved her panties to the side and rubbed her dripping centre he bit his lip to stop himself from groaning,_ he swore Laura would be the death of him_, and then went back to sucking on her sweet spot. "Fuck Laura..." Ross whispered against Laura's neck. Laura moaned then bit her lip with a deep red blush practically painted on her cheek, along with a bashful smile on her face even in the weirdest situations she could be adorkable Ross thought with a smile on his face.

"It's taking all of me not to take you right now" Ross whispered against Laura's lips before he captured hers in his own. Waves of pleasure coursing through both of their bodies. Laura pulled him down so that now their chests were touching as his fingers slowly inserting themselves into her tight heat, oh lord how she loved that feeling god it was amazing,** he** was amazing. "Ohhh...Ross...Ross" Laura moaned in a high pitched tone "ssssshhhhhhh, Laura now be a good girl and stay quiet" Ross whispered into her ear then went back to kissing her pink swollen lips. God she loved when he left marks on her body it turned her on, but as much as she liked it she would never tell him, Laura had too much pride, plus imagine if Vanessa or her parents saw that they would ask questions that she didn't want to answer then her dad would kill Ross.

Laura's POV

God damm this boy has skills now I believe rani when she told me on the set of Austin and ally _"look at him there is no way he wasn't skilled in bed like come on Laura" _she said, at first I never understood what she meant a season later here we are. God he is amazing actually that is an understatement "oohhh...fuc" I was cut off by Ross's sweet lips _**fuck fuck fuck**_ how can he have so much control over me I hate it but I love it.

I was close very close like iam literally on the edge now it's only a matter of how fast Ross will send me of (so to say) his fingers moving faster and faster I was now dangerously close and I could feel Ross smirking against my lips and the last words I heard before I went over the edge faster than lightning were "pay back is a bitch" and with that my body arched up and my head was buried into the pillow while bitting my lip as I tried to stop myself from screaming.

Once I came down from my blissful high, I was now laying with my back flat on the bed panting for air I suddenly fell a spot beneath me it was cold for some reason, but iam far too busy to care it's probably because my body is on fire so iam probably just overreacting or something. I slowly open my eyes to see a very cute blonde with messy hair and a smirk plastered on his face, looking down at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. With that he pulled back up my shorts and panties offcourse. Ross then got up and went to my bag what in all of America is he doing oohhh he came back with a different shirt for me even at like 2am he can be cute.

"iam exhausted and its like 2am we should go to bed" Ross whispered while I put on some random pyjama top "yea I agree we should get some rest" what I was tired, so with that me and Ross went to sleep and my body is still on fire. Well that was a hell of a night Laura thought as they slowly let sleep take over!

**hope you guys liked the chapter read and review **

**and thanks guys for the reviews so far**

** and guys iam really sorry but i wont be able to update for a while i really am but my mum is taking all of my electronics away cause apparently iam acting up when really am not she just never bothers to listen iam under alot of stress lately so yeah lifes life sorry again **


	12. cliche moments

**soo guys i know i finally got my electronics back its been a while and iam sorry but i have already started on the other chapters **

**p.s i know ratliff is not there brother but in several interviews all of them refer to ratliff as their honorary brother **

**anyway enjoy :) love ya **

* * *

**Present time**

"so what did you two to last night" Rydel asked knowing they were trying to avoid the subject _**not any more**_ "ummm...we..We...played hide and seek" Laura said doing her best not to stutter that wasn't a complete lie they did play hide and seek she just left out the part where she and Ross where messing around. "Right hide and seek did this game have anything to do with that huge spot in Ross's bed sheets" Riker said while smirking "no" Ross said sternly "really then what's the discolouration in your bed sheets" Rydel replied with a smile "well Laura spilled some of her milkshake on my sheets so ya" Ross replied while smirking at the memory of last night, then rocky came running in "there is no more milkshake mix left" rocky yelled in all seriousness "and you thought I was lying" Ross said with a smirk "but Ross we didn't have milkshakes last night" Laura whispered to Ross with a confused expression on her face "well no we didn't but after you fell asleep I took the liberty of tipping all of the mix out the window I have been wanting to do that all of this tour and I just had the perfect reason" Ross whispered in Laura's ear in a deep tone while nibbling on her earlobe, that send shivers down her spine as Ross smirked at her with a wink while Laura just stood there with a deep red blush painted on her cheeks and a smile on her face.

"And out of all things I could have possibly spilt on your bed you had to choose milkshakes" Laura whispered in Ross's ear she then came to stand in front of Ross and pulled him into a hug and whispered "thanks" while Ross slowly planted kisses on her neck and then noticed that Rydel was quirking a brow at him with an (explain-right-now) face on slowly but surely Ross pulled away and Rydel started smirking oh noooo Ross gave her a smile and knew when she returned it with a smirk her mind was made "oh Laura I have a question" Rydel said nice and loud so at this stage the whole family dropped what they were doing and listened to the convo " "yea" Laura replied standing next to Ross again "what's that on your neck" Rydel said then suddenly Laura's phone rang she picked it up from the table and saw the caller ID her heart stopped she had to pick it up so she did even though she was shiting herself _metaphorically_

_**Convo **_

Vanessa: he Laura

Laura: hey Vanessa iam good you

Vanessa: good how everything going

Laura: it's all going good

Rocky: yep perfectly good like Ross and Laura sleeping together good (rocky was screaming into the phone Laura had it on loud speaker)

Vanessa: THAT'S GREAT...I mean...WHAT

Laura: rocky stop it and weeeelll that may sound bad but it's not what you think

Ross: yea we aren't doing anything

(Suddenly the bus came to a stop then mark and stormie started smiling and were looking at the door of the tour bus. Everyone looked at them then at the door then came walking in a very beautiful Vanessa)

Vanessa: ohhh really then what is it

Vanessa said into the phone then hung up; the family was now chuckling at this cliché moment. At this point Laura has hung up too and was looking at Vanessa with shock "ummm well me and Ross do sleep in the same bed but we don't do anything" Laura said with a shy smile "yea except play hide and seek and spill milkshakes on Ross's bed sheets" Rydel said smartly Ross and Laura both started to blush at Rydel's comment as flash backs of memories were rushing through their heads

Suddenly Ross started smirking down at Laura, he then picked her up and threw her over his shoulders "Ross put me down" Laura screamed while trying to get out of Ross's death grip "Vanessa you wanna know what happened last night I'll show you" Ross said ignoring Laura's protests when he heard her whimper as her breath got caught in her throat she stopped struggling and looked up at Ross while bitting her lip.

Ross loved that he could do this to her she was nervous very nervous, in one swift movement he let her down then pinned her against the wall while the whole family stayed silent "umm no Ross I think it's okay you don't have to" Vanessa said quietly "oohhh but I want to" he said as Laura whimpered knowing well what was coming next wasn't going to be pretty well for her and Ross yea it would be but for the rest of the it's a noooooo.

Slowly Ross leaned down and captured Laura's lips in his and kissed her passionately it wasn't a heated kiss _for now_ Ross moved closer to Laura and pushed he against the wall harder this time as he slowly pulled away resting he forehead against hers "you think they have seen enough" Ross whispered huskily against Laura's lips "mmmhhhmmmmm" Laura said indicating that as a yes they have seem enough "mmm I don't think so" Ross smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes...

* * *

**read and review **

**and thanks for all the support **

**hope you liked it **

**love ya :) **


	13. he loves laura

**okay guys i made this chapter extra long cause the last one was quite short but ya**

**disclaimer: i don't own the four seasons hotel in LA ****  
**

**anyways enjoy love ya **

* * *

"mmmhhhmmmmm" Laura said indicating that as a yes they have seem enough "mmm I don't think so" Ross smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he captured her lips again Laura whimpered, Ross groaned and then moved his way to her neck sucking on her sweet spot for a moment then biting down on it hard enough to create pleasure Laura closed her eyes in complete and utter pleasure despite their situation within seconds he could get her to let her guard down and let it all go. Ross's hands roaming her body slowly but gradually working her up, he then moved her to his bed and continued to nip and suck at her sensitive skin when she let out a little moan. Ross pulled away and got off the bed and then pulled Laura who groaned in frustration and opened her eyes, off and held her close to him "so that's all that happened" Ross said and looking down at Laura who looked disappointed "right that's it" whispered Vanessa quiet uncomfortable, Laura cleared her throat "yeah that's it" Laura said then moved to make her way to the kitchen with everyone else not too far behind "so guys get ready we will be at the hotel in 10 to 15 minutes" said mark as the bus started to move again. "hey Laura since you're staying the week mum made me bring you some clothes and stuff" Vanessa said walking into the kitchen to see Laura eating some cereal "oh okay cool where are they" Laura asked about to eat a mouthful of cereal "oh umm they're in that little suitcase next to Ross's bunk" Vanessa said turning around and pointing to the suitcase next to Ross's bunk when Vanessa didn't get a reply out of Laura she turned around to see Laura shovelling her food (so to say) "whoa laur take a breath" Vanessa said while laughing at her sister, Laura swallowed down the last spoonful and put the bowl in the sink "okay now to get ready" Laura said as the rest of the family came to sit down and eat Rydel,Rocky,Riker and Ryland were all ready and dressed, she couldn't see Ross so she decided to go look for him he couldn't of gone far the tour bus is only so big. Laura walked in to the bunk area when her suitcase caught her eye, "don't mind if I have a look after all its mine" Laura whispered to herself, she was bending to get some clothes out of her suitcase when she felt a pair of strong musclier arms around her waist and a very hard someone pulling her up. Ross pushed Laura against the door that opened up the hallways of the bus and kissed her hungrily the way there lips moved in sync blew his mind every time. After a very long kiss Ross pulled away for some air as did Laura, he took a strand of her hair that was dangling in her face and gently pushed it behind her ear "you're so beautiful and your mine" Ross whispered as he leaned down and kissed Laura again but it wasn't a hungry rough kiss it was a slow, sweet, passionate and love driven kiss. They both just melted into the cliché moment and embraced each other letting everything go for that one moment, like it was just them two on the planet, not caring how fast or hard they were falling for each other it was indeed a Raura moment. They pulled apart panting for air foreheads pressed against one another "god I have always wanted to do that" Ross whispered, Laura just nodded and continued to stare in to his chocolate brown eyes as her heart melted they both slowly regain their breaths they were head over heels for each other and were defiantly falling for one another they just stayed in that position happily smiling like there was not a worry in the world "I...I..Lo..." Ross was cut short by Rydel "Ross, Laura we are arriving" Laura and Ross pulled back the curtains and looked outside to see high class hotel and out the front with enormous lettering that spelt **The Four Seasons** "come on guys" Riker yelled "even Ratliff got ready before you guys" rocky yelled Ross changed and Laura did the same and within a matter of minutes they were done and outside of the tour bus with the rest of the family. Then a young man not any older than Ross or Laura walked up to them "hi iam josh and I will be assisting you guys and making sure your stay at the four seasons is as comfortable as possibly" he then shook hands with the boys and then came to stand in front of the girls who just like the boys did introduced them self's

"Hi iam rani"

"Hi iam Vanessa"

"Hi iam Rydel"

"Nice to meet you rani, Vanessa and Rydel"

"And who might this beautiful and gorgeous lady be" josh said as he grabbed Laura's hand and kissed it

"Oh iam Laura" Laura said with a light blush creeping on to her cheeks

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Laura" josh said letting Laura's hand down slowly. Laura caught a glimpse of Ross whose fists were clenched and he looked like he was ready to pounce on josh and beat the living lights out of him. She walked up to Ross and engulfed him into a hug when he didn't return the hug she looked up at him to see him still looking at josh like he wanted to kill him "Ross" Laura whispered sweetly he didn't look down at her, it's like she wasn't there "hey" Laura said while putting her arms around his neck and playing with the locks of blonde hair on the nape of his neck, she pulled him down and slowly kissed him, he kissed back, slowly making Laura take a few steps back every few seconds or so, until her back hit the tour bus.

Ross pulled away and looked into her eyes he slowly leaned down to her ear "your mine and mine only and I will be more than happy to prove that to douchebag over there" Ross said with anger obviously dripping from his voice "hey I can hear you" josh said sounding offended "shut up" Ross said while looking him dead in the eye, then looked back down at Laura he visibly softened "your cute when your jealous you know that" Laura said while chuckling "and don't worry about what's his name I know iam yours and your mine, Ross" she said pointing at him "and Laura" Ross said pointing at her "yup and together we are" she said looking at Ross with a knowing look "we are RAURA" they both said in sync, when everyone including them chuckled except one person josh.

It was like realisation just slapped josh in the face and hard "you're...your...Ross...and...Laura the Ross and Laura" josh said gobsmacked "yea last time I checked" Ross said smirking "oh sorry didn't notice" josh said coldly, wow that boy had some nerve "anyway your rooms are ready and I will make sure your luggage is taken up within the hour why don't you guys explore the hotel" josh said still with no emotion in his voice "how about we go for a swim" Calum suggested "yea why not it's a nice day and we could all use some cooling off" stormie said nicely as Ross backed away from Laura and Laura backed away from the tour bus when Ross turned around and glared at josh "do anything wrong and I will rip you to shreds get it" Ross said calmly

"got it" josh replied

"Good" Ross said turning away they all went to their hotel rooms got changed and met at the pool which was humongous and really nice everyone was their except Laura where was she Ross thought as he looked to find the certain brunette when he saw everyone turn and look at the pool entrance gate he did too and what he saw was breathtaking

A beautiful young girl with

Beautiful long hair with Amber highlights that sat perfectly around her porcelain face

And a bathing suit that hugged he curves oh so perfectly

Ross could no longer ignore the ache coming from in-between his legs and only one girl out of the seven billion people in the world could do that to him and that might I add the bathing suit was a little amount reviling not much but still enough to make Ross go crazy well more than he already was it gave this young beauty a bit of cleavage and to say he was happy that he turned his head to look at this goddess was an understatement she was beautiful he couldn't put his feelings into words the brunette was Laura his Laura and damm was he pleased with that now that was something words weren't able to describe there wasn't such a word in the dictionary and at that moment something hit home for Ross he realised something that's been puzzling him for a while but now he knows for sure his mind was made as was his heart.

He loves Laura marano!

* * *

**hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and dont worry the josh guy wont be causing any trouble **

**thanks for all the reviews**

**R&amp;R and love ya :)!**


	14. she loves ross

**soo guys something a little sad happened in this chapter but remember i always put specific thing in the story cause they have a significance possibly in future chapters so dont question it just go with it **

**i love you guys every last one of you **

**hope you like it and enjoy**

**oh and while reading this chapter listen to _you can come to me by ross lynch and laura marano_ i died when they sung it just so many feels but i think i suits this chapter try it you will understand what i mean :)**

* * *

He loves Laura marano, yes he loves Laura

At this point Laura is running at him as she jumps on to him and he stumbles a little but is steadily holding her within a few moments. He loves her, the girl he is holding he loves her it's still sinking in for him she is his soo why he is afraid to tell her. Well maybe because she won't love him back. But what if she does he will have to talk to her about it soon very soon like today soon. Ross lost his balance and fell into the pool with Laura. "Ross" stormie yelled as he fell in with Laura, Ross's head popped up to the surface but where was Laura Ross was looking when he saw a small petite figure laying at the bottom of the pool "guys she's not coming up iam going down" Ross yelled before he dived down to get Laura. He came back up with the brunette in his arms still seeming lifeless he put her on the side of the pool and jumped out and within a matter of seconds he was performing CPR on her "come on Laura wake up, wake up" Ross screamed in worry and fright "mouth to mouth Ross she needs air" riker yelled Ross bent down and performed mouth to mouth to Laura he felt a tear roll down his cheek when she didn't respond but he wasn't going to give up he continued "Laura, Laura come on" Ross yelled over and over

Laura's eyes fluttered open "Laura Laura come on Laura" Ross yelled repeatedly he stopped when he saw her he was crying he picked up the upper part of Laura's body so her head was resting on his chest "OMG Laura I thought I almost lost you" Ross whispered huskily his voice was husky cause he was crying and now Laura was too. She grabbed him roughly and kissed him with every last bit of energy in her body, he kissed back truly thankful beyond belief that she was still here in his arms in his arm the girl he loved and right then Laura pulled away she realised how grateful she is to have him she... she... She... Loves... him... she...loves... Ross... lynch...with...every last... fibre...of...her...being "god I love you Ross" Laura said before she could even process what she had just said and to her surprise Ross just pulled her in for another kiss it was slow and sweet and caring and loving yeah it was loving he pulled away slowly with his forehead leaned against hers "I love you too" Ross said and then kissed her again and for that moment the whole world stopped and time just froze as fireworks went off like new years eve in New yorks every little worry washed away and everything was perfect...just...perfect

"I love you" they both whispered in sync then the whole crowd erupted in to applause and cheers of joy especially rocky who just screamed out they love each other "okay guys she alive and well and they love each other lets go about what we were doing before and give the couple some privacy" mark yelled, Ross got up with Laura in his arms he was carrying her bridal style "hey mum can I have the key to our room Laura needs to get some rest and I wanna make sure she is okay" Ross said to his mum with hopeful eyes "offcourse you can honey, here now you take good care of her okay" stormie said as she handed Ross the key to the room with a serious look on her face "oh and Ross" stormie yelled as he began to walk away "yea mum" Ross replied smiling "don't try anything" stormie said with a (I-know-you-to-well) look on her face "I won't" Ross said winking at his mum. Stormie and Ross chuckled, then Ross took Laura back there room he was still carrying her, he slowly laid Laura on the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead "I love you" Ross whispered lovingly "I love you too" Laura whispered back then kissed him. Then slowly pulled away "Ross iam tired" Laura whispered "don't worry go to sleep I will be here when you wake up" Ross whispered back within seconds Laura was out like a light (or so he thought). Then suddenly there was a knock at the door Ross went to see who it was "oh it's just you riker" Ross said while opening the door "her Ross we need to chat" riker said quietly acknowledging the fact that Laura was asleep "yea what about" Ross said cautiously "well about you and Laura" riker said with a smile "oh okay sure why not"

Convo

Riker: so when did you realise you loved Laura

Ross: well today but trust me its true

Riker: I know it is Ross I see the way you look at her she could be the one

Ross: what do you mean by she could be the one

Riker: well Ross she could be the one I have never seen you look at a girl the way you look at Laura even from day one she could be the one don't let anything or anyone get in-between you too

Ross: the one she could be the one and don't worry I won't let anything get in-between us I promise

Riker: don't promise me promise her (he said pointing at Laura who was asleep on the bed _well maybe she was asleep_)

Ross: okay don't worry I will she is everything to me I have never been this crazy about a girl

Riker: I noticed

Ross: riker iam being serious I have never felt this way about a girl that's why I say its love

Riker: I know I know you're head over heels for her and she is head over heels for you don't worry

Ross: i'm not I love her

Riker: yea you are and i have one thing to say to you... well then show her!

and with that riker left and those words kept ringing in Ross's ears _well then show her , I love her, she is head over heels for you , god I love you Ross, I love you too _it was like a track that continued to play in his head

_**Well then show her...**_

* * *

**soo hope you all liked it **

**read and review **

**love ya :) !**


	15. the big misunderstanding

_**sooo guys something happens in this chapter and dont worry the next chapter will contain smut because i haven done that in a while and well on ross's birthday well...**_

_** lets just say it will be a good chapter any way enjoy **_

_**love ya :)**_

* * *

_**Well then show her... **_

Laura's POV

I can hear Ross talking to someone but I can't tell who it is and I can't really make out what they were saying "well then show her" the mysterious person said what's he going to show HER and who is her, the person left from what I can tell my eyes are almost closed don't judge Ross walked up to me and kissed my forehead and then left what he left he said he would be here when I woke up speaking of naps I might take just a little one no, no I have to figure out what Ross is up.

Ross then left the room and headed out to the lobby of the hotel, I got up and got dressed I was a little tipsy but iam fine I hope anyway Iam in the elevator and when the doors open what do I see

I see Ross talking to a girl who looked very pretty from what I can tell he is whispering in her ear about some shop "oh a jewellery store yeah there is a Swarovski one right down the hall and to your left then you will see all the beautiful elegant crystals and whatnot they have, here I will show you the way is this for a special girl" the girl said grabbing Ross's arm and taking him in the direction she just described "well yea it's for a special girl" Ross replied trying to keep up with the girl "is it the one that you came here with you know the blonde one" said the young women seeming curious I chuckled a little "ohhh noooooo that's my sis Rydel" Ross said laughing "ohhh then it's the other one the young brunet with wavy hair, the petite one yes" the girl whispered but I think I caught it well "nope it's for someone else this girl is just perfect and amazing and I love her and it's not the girl you just described" Ross said then whispered something into the young girls ear she just nodded and within seconds he ran, with the young girl right next to him right in to the Swarovski store. My heart broke did he just say he love... But I need to find out who this girl is later, right now all I want to do is go back to the room and cry myself to sleep...

**A few hours later (no one's POV)**

Laura had been crying all this time she was cut and deep he hurt her yet he didn't know it how could she face him she doesn't know maybe she should call Vanessa up no no she won't do that she has to face him give him a chance to come clean let him redeem himself.

Ross walked into the room with a whole bunch of bags along with the girl who was with him earlier she was holding some bags "so is this the lucky women" the girl said putting the bags down

Laura couldn't see Ross but he didn't respond he just nodded "all for her" Ross said after a while Laura got butterflies and she was just plain confused he said earlier that she wasn't the girl he was shopping for "so she is the one, your once in a life time" the girl said pointing at Laura "well yea she's the one I hope" Ross said walking over to Laura he lifted her up she looked like she was sleeping he kissed her on the lips she didn't kiss back " she must be asleep" Ross whispered then he noticed the tissues and how her eyes looked and how her shirt was all stained in tears. "She's been crying" Ross said upset "why" the girl responded "I don't know after we went in to the Swarovski store I didn't see her" Ross responded "you don't think she took what you said seriously" the girl said "its possible but she couldn't I love her" Ross said hugging Laura.

Laura put her arms around Ross's neck and hugged back "you're up" Ross whispered "yea how...how... it was a joke" Laura whispered back her voice cracked cause she had been crying "ye it was he never meant it, it was just to get you to go back to the room so we could shop" said the girl who is still name less while pointing at the shopping bags "ohhh god you took it seriously no Laura I love you iam crazy about you and I had to show you that show you that your my one and only my once in a life time show you that your mine" Ross whispered, Laura just died of love her heart melted just there she knew no matter what she will always love him no matter what he did. She grabbed him and kissed him it was nice to finally do that it was nice then it started to get a little heated Ross and Laura were so lost that they forgot that the girl was still in the room she cleared her throat and Ross and Laura broke away blushing "sorry we do that a lot" Laura said "hey iam not complaining I don't care who see's I love you" Ross said the girl just laughed "okay well love birds I will leave you two alone have fun but not too much fun" the girl said

"okay by Cindy and thanks for helping me with the shopping" Ross said "no worries anything for people who are in love I find it so cute so iam glad I help and sorry Laura I didn't meant to hurt you in any shape or form" Cindy said nicely " no don't worry it was all just a misunderstanding plus look what you helped him get thank you if it was all up to him the only thing he would get is probably lingerie so iam glad he got some help so thank you" Laura replied while hugging Ross

"oh trust me that's all he did want to buy but I stopped him but he didn't listen and got you something anyway so I hope you like everything and your welcome" Cindy said while heading to the door and then leaving the room ( A/N: dose that even make sense oh welll continue) "god why would I ever do something so stupid to you" Ross said then he kissed her roughly she kissed back he definitely knows how to

Ignited the fire for desire...

* * *

_**hope you guys liked it **_

_**new chapter up soon containing some smut **_

_**read and REVIEW **_

_**love ya :)**_


	16. the ring

**sorry for the wait guys and well her ya go another chapter **

**enjoy **

**love ya :) **

* * *

"god why would I ever do something so stupid to you" Ross said then he kissed her roughly she kissed back he definitely knows how to

Ignited the fire for desire...

Laura moaned into the kiss and Ross groaned in response "god I love you" Ross said while trailing sweet soft kiss's down her neck "I love you too" Laura said Ross stoped and leaned his forehead against hers "Laura you need to understand iam crazy about you and... and I will never ever hurt you again I mean not even the slightest bit I never want to lose you I just don't think I could live without you your my everything and iam going insane" Ross said happily and he just couldn't help it he loved her he had to tell her " god Ross I I love you more than you could ever know and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you either and well they say the best love is insane" she kissed him slowly sweetly and god oh lord lovingly.

Ross pulled Laura up and pulled at the hem of her shirt while still kissing her she broke away for the moment, and let him lift it up and over her head. Ross flung the shirt somewhere in the room obviously no caring where it went, Laura then allowed her hands to travel up his shirt and feel every inch of his ohhh so perfect chest those well defined abs did crazy things to her and yet they were still kissing.

He was the one that broke away this time and took his shirt off and threw it, he slowly laid Laura back down and continues to kiss her with a lot more passion and well the air in the room changed from loving to well... something a little different

Their actions slowly but gradually became rougher Laura's hands running through Ross's perfect blonde locks of hair, as Ross's hand were possessively roaming her body feeling every last inch of the beauty beneath him.

Ross's POV

God this girl does things to me and right about now iam assuming she can feel how hard iam cause she just gasped as I pressed myself against her, what I need some friction down there and so does she, iam wearing jeans and boxers and I can still feel her heat through all those layers. My hands travelled down her body allowing myself to feel all of her curves and ohhh soooo soft skin, her hands moved to my jeans as she applied a little pressure to my _hard on_ "uuugggggggg Laura" I couldn't help it she was smirking at me she moved slowly to unbuckle my belt and jeans "Laura stop it please I beg of you" there goes my pride she gave me the (iam totally innocent) look

Yea No you're not.

She unbuckled it and pulled them down as far as she could before I quickly took them off myself, I slowly pulled her up so she was a little higher than me and pulled down her pants but left her panties on she slid back down so now our cores lined up.

**No one's POV **

Ross grinded himself against Laura's core, she arched her body upwards as her mouth fell open in complete pleasure. Ross watched as she reacted to the slightest of his movements he love her and what he can do to her and only he can do to her, Ross released some pressure and Laura's body slowly laid back down on the mattress. Ross was smirking at her, but then leaned down and kissed her, started making his way her neck and sucking on the soft skin as Laura tugged on Ross's hair.

"god Ross" Laura moaned she wasn't denying it he was good at this very good and she could feel him first smirking as he sucked on her neck and second growing harder against her core, she let out the neediest little whimper as his hands slowly made their way further south of her body. Ross was slowly tracing circles on her inner thigh as he watched her breathing become uneasy and shallow.

He started to rub her through her panties; she bit her lip to stop herself from letting out a moan. He knew she was trying not to give him the satisfaction of knowing he has such an effect on her with such a little touch, he loved how she could be so adorkable in such a situation. Ross rubbed faster and Laura couldn't hold it back any longer she let out a rather loud moan and squeezed her eyes shut "Ross we shouldn't" Laura breathed out "why not" Ross said not stoping what he was doing "cause Ross you're not 18 yet", Laura snapped her eyes open and looked into Ross's beautiful chocolate brown eyes "ahhhh yea the awesome restrictions of life" Ross said giving up knowing that she was right but he was 18 in like 2 days so nothings gonna stop him when he is 18.

"well if we aren't gonna do this then we might as well see what I brought you" Ross said getting off Laura slowly "okay but don't worry I promise when your 18" Laura said getting off the bed. Neither of them bothered to put clothes on so they stayed in their underwear, they sat on the ground and started to open bag by bag they were almost done when Laura found the most beautiful ring she had laid her eyes on it was silver with a beautiful traced pattern along the side and on the inside was Laura's name engraved and a little bit of something else but she couldn't make it out it obviously wasn't finished, and the diamond was a beautiful perfect cut is had a little tint of blue and when she put it on it fit her perfectly obviously customised but why did Ross have a ring. "Oohhh don't worry about that" Ross said snatching the ring out of Laura's hands and putting it in his suit case.

"Ross why do ya have a ring"...

* * *

**i left ya at another cliffhanger but come on it wouldn't be me if i didn't **

**so i hope you guys enjoyed it iam really sorry for the long wait **


	17. the (canceled) date

**okay okay first i'm sorry for not updating in soooo long i'm really sorry **

**i also need to work on my time management but knowing me that's not gonna happen **

**anyway here's the next chapter i hope you guys like it **

**love ya :) **

* * *

"Ross why do ya have a ring" Laura asked with a questioning look "no reason I promise it's not bad just... Don't...worry about...it" Ross said as he zipped up the pocket that he put it in. Laura thought to let it slide for now "soo umm let's have a look at what else was in that bag shall we" Ross said hoping that Laura will let the subject go

"yea sure" Laura replied, Ross bent down and pulled out a diamond necklace that matched the ring but it had a charm that said her name on it Laura held it in her hands and just stared at it in amazement it was beautiful.

Ross slowly took it out of her hands and placed it around her neck Laura looked down at the charm hanging perfectly from her neck "so do you like it" Ross asked anxious "I love it Ross" Laura replied as she hugged him tightly.

Ross let out a sigh of relief as he held his beautiful girl swaying her ever so slightly.

soo this is what true love feels like never getting board of each other never giving up on each other and when you make a promise that you really don't understand well...love is keeping that promise anyway** (a/n: I just had to put it in it was soooo cute. Let me know if anyone noticed what book or movie that quote is from and guys it's not word for word but you could probably guess it anyway)**

"hey Laura" Ross whispered "yea Ross" Laura replied "umm would you go out on a well a date with me tomorrow night" Ross asked staring down at the beauty in his arms "off course I will but I need time to get ready like most of the day" Laura said nicely

"why would you need so long laur" Ross asked worried "cause I have to make sure I look good" Laura said smiling at Ross "you always look amazingly gorgeous but okay" Ross said then kissed her.

**A few hours later **

"Laura Ross get the hell up" rocky screamed on the other side of the door "boys get out of the way I have a spare key" stormie said over the top of the boys little rants she unlocked the door to find both Ross and Laura asleep on the bed Ross had his hands around Laura's waist and Laura was curled up in a ball as Ross's body kept her warm

"Ross, Laura guys get up" rocky yelled Ross's head moved slightly and then his eyes fluttered open

"what the-" Ross started "language Ross" stormie said cutting Ross off "sorry mum" Ross said sweetly "but thanks for the wakeup call rocky" Ross said with annoyance dripping from his voice

"so Ross did you do it" asked Riker "umm yea I did we are going on a date tomorrow night" Ross said rubbing his eyes and sitting up "good and..." Riker said waiting for the rest he knows his brother too well "umm yea I bought her a diamond necklace and a ring" Ross said as everyone gasped at the last part "a ring?" stormie asked "yea mum a RING it's not that big of a deal" Ross said nicely

"Ross honey you only buy a Ring that expensive for 2 reasons" stormie said walking over to Ross and sitting next to him "yea mum I know" Ross said grabbing the class of water from his bed side and taking a sip

"So have you decided which one of the two you're gonna give it to Laura for" stormie said looking Ross straight in the eyes "no not yet mum but i'm gonna give it to her in a while I have time to decide so don't worry mum" Ross said not flinching once as he did so

"okay the decisions all yours I just hope you make the one that's best for the both of you" stormie said as the air in the room shifted from serious to happy

"okay let's go to dinner Ross wake Laura up you guys have half an hour to be ready and in the lobby we will meet you down there okay" mark said as everyone got up and started to move out of the room

**Half an hour later **

"Oh hey guys are ya finally done" Rydel said as Ross and Laura made their way to the family hand in hand "yea were ready to go" Laura said while giving everyone hugs "good let's go i'm hungry"rocky said as everyone laughed then started to make their way to the restaurant

"Hey we have a reservation under R5" stormie said to the receptionist at the restaurant "oh yea right this way" she walked everyone to the table

"hey Rani Rydel, ness I was wondering if you guys are free tomorrow cause well I have a date and I was wondering if you could give me a hand with getting ready" Laura asked as everyone sat down and picked up the menus and started to read them "yea sure Laur" replied Vanessa "hell yea" said Rani and Rydel

So now the mains were being brought out and everyone is eating away at their plates and dessert is on its way it's not stormie's famous custard pie but it's still sweet and consists of sugar and rocky definitely seems to like anything you put in front of him even if it's not home-made.

"sir this is your bill" said the waitress who has waited on them all night "ohhh yes thank you" mark said as he put his credit card into the little black leather folder, stormie tapped marks arm and gave him a look he nodded and pulled out 40 dollars and put that in the folder to

"that's for being so great and putting up with us for the night" mark said as they all laughed

Right about now the bill has been paid and everyone is heading to their rooms they all seemed really out of it especially Ross he seemed drained and tired his body needs rest. So to sleep they went.

The next morning

Ross woke up coughing "hey you alright" Laura asked tapping him on his back "yea all good don't worry" Ross replied laying back down "ohhhhhh Ross you don't look so good i'm gonna call you mum up here" Laura said as she dialled stormie's number

"good morning to you to umm can you guys get up here Ross doesn't look too good" Laura said into the phone as quickly as possible "yea we will be right up" stormie replied obvious that she is worried,

There was a knock at the door Laura got up and opened it to see everyone there

Wow

That was fast

"is he okay" asked mark "well he says he is but he looks pale and woke up coughing I hope he isn't sick" Laura said ushering everyone inside "ohhh no no not to worry he will be ship-shape in no time he just needs rest" stormie said walking over to Ross and rubbing his back "hey honey how ya feeling "i'm okay mum not to worry"

So the day went on Ross was asleep they ordered room service and ate and had a good time, as they all stayed and watched over him making sure that he got better but they had all forgotten about the date until dinner

"weren't you guys supposed to go on a date" Ryland asked "yea but I rather he get better than take him out so he gets more sick" Laura replied smiling

Ross heard her from where he had been sleeping and got up, he pulled Laura's chair out "what the-" Ross picked her up and he did what all grateful and loving boyfriends who are madly and insanely in love with their girlfriends do

He kissed her.

_**The next day**_

"alright guys get up Ross is ours for the day and he is yours for the night we are gonna make it worth wild" rocky yelled while opening the curtains and turning the lights on "how did he get in here" Laura asked Ross as she took the blanket off of her

"mum gave us the key" rocky replied "come get up then" Riker said taking our pillows away "give it back Riker" Ross whined like a 5-year-old "no get up your 18 today let's have some fun" Rydel said while jumping around

"fine were up" Ross said "good now get ready and meet up down stairs in the lobby you have 15 minutes you guys have a big day ahead" Ratliff said as every one left the room laughing Ross and Laura looked at each other in complete confusions

"I have no idea what they have planned but I don't wanna find out...

* * *

**so guys the next chapter will be up in a couple of days **

**and god dammmmmmmm _thank you thank you thank you_ 50 reviews i just like died literally thank you i mean that thank you all even if ya didn't review thank you none the less your all awesome so thanks **

**and as for the ring well we will get to see what happens in later chapter definitely not the next one cause that's all smut and fun with the gang (not the sumt part there's no smut with the gang but as for Ross and Laura i cant say the same) **

**so again THANK YOU and hope ya liked it **

**love ya :) **


	18. finally 18

**okay guys here it is the final chapter of a raura story **

**i hope you guys like it and btw i was sick thats why i didn't update soz**

**anyway you guys have alot install in this next extra long chapter **

**so all in all here you go **

**the final chapter of...a raura story **

* * *

"I have no idea what they have planned but I don't wanna find out..."

"Agreed" Laura responded

After a while of figuring out what they wanted to wear well it was more like what Laura wanted to wear, she finally decided to go with shorts and a shirt as did Ross it was simple but nice

"you will be fine don't worry you look beautiful and you can do anything in that outfit so it doesn't matter what we are doing today all I know is iam 18" Ross said as he grabbed the room key to open the door "ready?" he asked finally turning to Laura and linking arms with her "ready" she replied

And they were off.

They met up with the gang and headed to who knows where "okay but this is ridicules you could just tell us ya know" Ross said as Rydel and Ratliff blind folded him and Laura and guided them to the car or buggy or whatever they were in that drove.

After about 10 mins of driving in what felt like circles they finally arrived "okay we are here" rocky yelled excitement clear in his voice "can we take these silly things off now" Laura asked "not yet" Rydel replied you could practically hear the smirk in her voice "but I thought we were here" Ross whined imitating rocky "just leave them on" riker said his voice clear and annoyed "okay fine" Ross replied

They walked to the front entrance and Rydel organised something but they couldn't tell what it was "okay we are ready" Rydel yelled "finally" Laura sighed rani and calum just laughed while taking the blindfolds off "better you two" rani asked "much better finally I can see WOW" Ross said as his eyes fluttered open "WOW is right damm how did you do this" Laura said "how did everyone get here" Ross asked as he walked in and saw all the familiar faces he loved

It was big a hall of some sort and his whole family was there with a huge cake that said happy 18th Ross and they all had smiles welcoming bright smiles he even saw Kevin and Heath and john Paul green "hey how did you guys make it" Ross asked his fellow co-workers "come on Ross we aren't gonna miss your birthday we never missed theirs so we aren't gonna miss yours plus you mum invited us" Kevin replied signalling at rani, Laura and calum

"happy birthday" rocky screamed into the microphone "now how about a song" mark yelled "umm I don't know I kind of never performed before" rocky replied into the mic as everyone laughed "okay okay guys come on up here and let's do this thing" rocky yelled as Rydel and Ratliff started to get ready riker and rocky following suit then as Laura calum and rani walked passed mark, he handed them each a mic

Ross just stood there confused and shocked why were they going up on stage for and where did the microphones come from "you coming Ross or ya just gonna stand there" Laura said into the mic as she held out her hand with another microphone in it

Ross chuckled to himself and ran up on stage "okay guys what song are we doing" Ross asked everyone "this is an all time favourite cause well its special cause it helped make you two realise you liked each other" heath replied into another mic while signalling to Ross and Laura

Ross's POV

First where did all these microphones come from and second what song could that be I only realised I liked Laura after the auslly kiss so what in-

I head the guitar start playing the one melody I couldn't get out of my head for weeks no way in-

Then Laura started to sing "when you're on your own drowning alone"

Ohhhhhh cliché much

I just smiled like an idiot and joined in as everyone clapped and sung along

It was sweet and a nice thing for them to do it was cliché but it was nice Laura and I taking the lead vocals in the songs

Somehow me and Laura ended up a lot closer to each other as to when the song started, we stood there right in the middle of the stage we just stood there looking in to each other's eyes and singing this feels like the episode all over again we finished the song but we continued to hum the melody

"Ohhh kiss already" john Paul green yelled into the mic that he somehow got a hold off

I slowly leaned in as Laura leaned up on her tippy toes she wrapped her arms around my neck ever so naturally as I wrapped my arms around her waist then I captured her lips in a not so Disney rated kiss

"We said kiss not make out session" Ryland yelled in to his mic

Laura and I pulled away slowly our foreheads resting on one another "umm I think we were planning on singing not kissing" Ratliff said in to his mic "umm yea we were but I think these to have other plans" calum said smirking at me and Laura "no we don't have plans we can stay and rock this stage" Laura said as she looked away from me her eyes focused on the crowd then she let go of me as I did the same and we continued to sing and rock out on stage

I have to say it's been the one of best birthdays so far and well it's only gonna get better...

We all freshened up after our concert so to say and it was cake time everyone started to sing and clap as they brought the cake out and lit the candles, I blew out the candles and was about to step back so my mum could serve the cake but riker came from behind me and pushed me into the cake like full on pushed me into the cake

I fell face first and it was mushy Laura tried to help me up but Rydel pushed her to so she fell into it as well great now I gotta clean up again I got up and helped Laura up everyone was laughing as were we "sorry" riker said sounding completely unapologetic "yea yea" I replied laughing as I did so "oh honey go get cleaned up and Laura you too" my mum said while patting me on the back

I grabbed Laura and took her to my temporary dressing room "okay let's get cleaned up" I said dragging her along

**No one's POV **

Ross and Laura walked in and immediately started to get cleaned up Ross took his shirt off Laura couldn't help but look "like what you see" Ross asked "defiantly" Laura replied taking her shirt off too then her jeans Ross did the same "so there are your clothes and there is mine" Laura said pointing at two different sides of the room

They got dressed and headed out to get cake and open all of Ross's presents

He got a lot of fun teenager rock star stuff then it came time for Laura to give Ross a present, she sat on his lap and handed him a card it read

_To Ross _

_Happy birthday rock star I love you and this is something small compared to what I'm gonna give you tonight but anyway I love you and never could lose you your my once in a life time and well I wouldn't have it any other way_

_I love you and happy birthday _

_Love Laura _

Laura went to get a drink and let Ross read it he smiled and she could tell he was almost done reading the card, Laura put her cup down and stopped for the moment waiting

Then just as she expected she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist she smiled Ross turned her around to face him " I love you too" Ross whispered before he captured he lips in a sweet passionate kiss and just on cue everyone did the 'awwwwww'

"Cliché" Laura whispered as she pulled away and leaned her forehead on Ross's "my whole birthday has been a cliché" Ross responded smiling

The day went on and they danced and they sung and had fun but soon everyone had to go they all had busy schedules and needed to get ready for the next day

Night approached slowly

Ross and Laura were mucking around in their hotel room while watching a movie "come on Laura give it back" Ross whined Laura had taken his phone and had refused to give it back she was jumping around the room and was laughing as Ross just whined "okay okay I will give it back... if you can catch me" Laura said laughing and running from her blonde haired rock star she fumbled over her feet and feel on the bed

Ross climbed on top of Laura and grabbed her arms pinning them above her head and kissing her roughly, he slowly let go of Laura's hands as they immediately went to his perfect sex hair

She kissed back with just as much passion loving the way their lips mix

Ross licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted as their tongues fought for dominance

Ross won.

He smirked into the kiss as she let him explore every inch of her mouth

Laura slowly reached for the hem of Ross's shirt, they pulled away panting he lifted his arms up as Laura pulled it over his head and flung it to the floor

Ross leaned in and captured her lips again in a passionate kiss

Ross pulled away this time to remove Laura's shirt and bra successfully throwing them on top of his shirt , Laura whimpered at the feel of her bare chest against his

It was escalating and fast.

Ross attacked Laura's lips again as she moved her hands to his pants trying to remove the ohhh too many layers between them

Ross groaned as he felt himself harden as Laura's hands brushed his member, he pulled away "god fuck no interruptions no boundaries" Ross said his voice evidently strained

He got up for a split second if that and removed his pants but left his boxers on then climbed back on to Laura as he ground himself against her

She moaned as she felt him against her.

No more limits not this time

Ross really wanted this to last a lot longer but he can't help himself this was becoming too much all to fast for the both of them

No one could make Ross so hard in so little time

As well no one could make Laura so wet in so little time as well

So all in all this was a necessity it was a need and a want, an urge and desire for release, which would inevitably be a blissful heaven an experience to remember all the holding back and suppressing of urges and desires all came down to this one night

Right here.

Right now.

Ross pulled back removing Laura's shorts and tearing off her panties not caring where they ended up, Laura gasped at his sudden roughness but all in all it turned her on to an all new high

Then Ross grabbed hold of his very erect member it almost seemed painful, he slowly rubbed himself against Laura's wet folds

He clenched his jaw as his body tensed for a moment he looked up at Laura "are you sure you want to do this" he asked his voice cracked half way through that sentence "yes Ross iam sure" Laura replied

"Ross please I need this as much as you do you gotta understand that I love you and nothing is gonna change that so please don't hold back"

Don't have to tell _**him **_twice

He nodded aligning himself with her and with one quick smooth trust he was inside of her filling her completely his head fell into Laura's neck as he let out a deep moan followed by a "fuck...shit" he breathed out he wasn't able to form coherent sentences anymore

It took Laura a while to adjust to his size he latterly filled her completely leaving her breathless "ohhhhhh goddddddd" was all she said as Ross didn't remove his head but his lower body was starting to move slowly savouring the feeling of the way she squeezed him and practical took away his ability to breath

It was heaven wonder full tight blissful heaven...

She moaned every time he moved in and out of her

"Fuck Ross"

She felt his rhythm speed up a bit not that she was complaining it was amazing

"God Laura you're so...so tight"

He slowly sucked on her neck not for long periods at a time because he could barely breathe

She loved the way he over whelmed her senses he was intoxicating in a way she thought was not humanly possible with every thrust she couldn't handle it much longer he was moving at a pretty fast pace a sheer pleasure washed over her with his every move

Her breaths becoming short and shallow

He knew she was close.

He trusted into her harder and faster going deeper and deeper he loved this feeling he loved how every time he would hear her moan or whimper or say his name he could somehow grow harder and he loved he and everything about her to the way her hair fell around her head to the way she could look ohhh soooo sexy with her hair all messed up and spread all around the pillow she was resting her head on

"Faster oohhh god faster" Laura pleaded whimpering as he did what she said

"Fuck Ross ohhh... god fuck... yesssss"

"Yea you like that baby" Ross asked in a deep harsh and husky voice that was completely sexy

"Ohhh... fuck... yesssss... yesssss" Laura's was becoming louder and louder by the minute

He kissed her to silence her

There is no doubted the people next door could hear them and by people next I mean Ross's family as well as rani calum and Vanessa...

His lips slowly made their way down to her neck as he sucked in harsh breaths as he continued to enjoy heaven at it's finest

Laura could tell that he was edging close his breaths were sharp and harsh he was trusting faster and faster and soon it was clear she was gone

Her entire frame started to shake she grabbed fistfuls of Ross's hair as her eyes fought to stay open her body heating up as she was close so close

Ross moved one of his hands down to where they were joined and rubber furiously he felt her clench around him he squeezed his eyes shut embracing what was happening

She was loud he didn't kiss her this time she could be as loud as she wanted and he didn't care who heard

"Cum for me baby" Ross whispered in here ear

"Fuck...Ross... don't... stop faster... faster yess... yess god Rossss"

And with that she was done finished as she practically screamed his name over the edge she went

Still trusting into her as she clenched around him her now too tight hold was bringing him closer to the edge closer and closer...

"Fuck Lauraaa oohhh god iam gonna iam gonn god Laur"

And soon Ross was following suit as wave after wave of pleasurable ecstasy washed over them

They stayed in that position for a few moments before Ross pulled out of Laura and rolled over to lie beside her

"God holy fuck shit that was...god..." Ross couldn't find the word for what they had just experienced

Laura just kissed him she pulled away as they chuckled "you think they heard us" Laura asked "yea iam pretty sure they did" Ross responded

Ross turned to his side and opened the draw he pulled out something shine and beautiful looks like he found time to finish it Laura saw what it was he turned back to Laura

"Laura I love you your my Juliet so I want to give you this you have to promise that no matter what nothing can get in-between us I can't lose you I don't know who I will be I will he lost without you so I want you to promise that we will stay together forever and always" Ross asked Laura's eyes were tearing up

"I promise-"

She kissed him completely letting everything she was feeling go into the kiss then he understood

"I promise Ross I promise" she said once they pulled away

And she kept that promise as did he.

_**Forever and always.**_

* * *

** he gave laura the ring yay **

**i hope you guys liked it **

**i do like how it ended i am a sucker for clichés and romance i am a hopeless romantic so my sister says **

**anyway i hope you guys enjoyed the story i am kinda sad to see this story come to an end but as they say all good things must come to and end sadly this is one of them**

**and and and thanks everyone for all the support even though i update chapters like 3 weeks late you all continued to read and i'm thank full your all awesome **

**love ya :) **


End file.
